


It started with your smile

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADAM ALSO HAS A MASSIVE CRUSH ON SHIRO SO GUESS WHAT!? MORE MUTUAL PINING!!!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Ha if you're like me and don't read tags your screwed, I'm so done with the tags shit, Japanese Keith, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), SAPPHICS RISE, SHIRO HAS A MASSIVE CRUSH ON ADAM AND EVERYONE THINKS THEY SHOULD DATE, Slow Burn, Stan the balls of pure sunlight Hunk and Shay, Teacher! Adam, Teacher! Shiro, There will be a death..........I'm so sorry, bonding moment, painter! keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ** I would like to note that this fic is based on a-zzurra 's "Grandma headcanons" post on Tumblr. So the only original thing is my actual writing style and added scenes. **Lance, now in his second year of University, signed up for the 'Help-a-Grandma' program and was paired with a witty lady who spoke of memes and cats- and she just so happens to get that from her feisty grandson who's good at wielding knives.Keith, also in his second year of University, goes to his grandma's, Momo's, house twice a week to clean and make an attempt at cooking. He arrives one afternoon to find a familiar-faced stranger seated at the dining table eating a fruit salad. I'm not gonna beat around the bush so just know that they bond and eventually fall in love.Some would call this a fated meeting or destiny, but Lance knows that it really all started back then- with that smile.





	It started with your smile

In Lance's first year at Altea University (or A.U for short), the white, modern buildings stood tall and proud against a crisp, blue sky, and the many courtyards were littered with lime-green trees that shake softly in a summer breeze. Even in the bleak months of winter, naked branches pointed accusingly at the sky saying "we'll not be weak against such trivial things like the weather". That's what A.U felt like to Lance: A place of strength. A place where people can grow and learn greatness.

Now, Lance is in his second year and Altea hasn't changed, but Lance has. He walks down the same brick paths, past the same ivory buildings, and into the same dorm building. He doesn't now view the world as a dark, dreary place, despite how dramatic he seems to be. In fact, Lance enjoys homey-ness and comfort from familiar places. His surroundings were merely an observation; something Lance is good at. 

"A place where people can grow and learn greatness..." Lance breathes out and keys jingle as the door opens into a small room. 

A bunk bed sits alone against the far left wall, fairy lights decorating the metal railing and poles with polaroid pictures hanging on by tiny pegs. Straight ahead lies a window with its shades open, letting the sunlight kiss the white-washed desk that stands underneath, bathing light onto a picture frame that sits in one corner of the table and a blue pencil holder in the other. A very minuscule kitchenette is dug into the wall on the far right, complete with microwave, kettle and a sink. Even the draw and cupboard space is limited. Lance doesn't even want to think about the bathroom behind the blue and yellow striped door. 

"Wow, I almost forgot that door used to be white!" Lance laughs out loud and hurls his bag onto the black desk chair, it squeaking with surprise. 

"What door?" A dark-skinned occupant doesn't lift his head from the pastel pink cookbook in his hands and Lance yelps with surprise.

"Hunk!? Jesus buddy you scared the shit out of me!" Lance places a hand over his heart and breathes out heavily. 

"Oh yeah um, I know I was meant to come back in the late afternoon but classes finished early so..." Hunk finally lifts his head and smiles at Lance, Lance smiling  
back. His face doesn't stop beaming as he climbs the ladder to lie down next to Hunk on the top bunk. Resting in a ball between the fluffy grey bedspread, Hunk sits up, reaching a hand to pat Lance's head while balancing the open book in the other. 

"Well I'll be leaving in 5 minutes but I wanted to tell you something before I leave..." Lance unravels from the blankets on to his stomach and leans his head in his hands. 

"Of course buddy, what's wrong?" Hunk marks the page in the book and throws it to the soft ground below, giving Lance his full attention, eyes sparkling curiously.

"Ok first off, have I told you I loved you today and that you're the bestest friend in the WHOLE universe?" Lance slowly gets to a sitting position turning his lean frame to face Hunk.

"Yes Lance, like twelve times...but I love you too." Hunk places a big hand on Lance's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "now tell me what's wrong."

"No no, nothing's wrong..." Lance starts, nervously twiddling his fingers, "It's just...I was walking past the tree with the red flowers...you know the one? And I saw this guy sitting under it with a black mullet. A MULLET HUNK!" Lance doesn't take a breath as he continues, "Anyway he was frowning really hard at his phone and I was gonna go over and cheer him up like, you know, a normal human being would." Lance sighs and Hunk just nods. 

"Yeah, so as I was walking over he smiles at his phone and his eyes just light up, his nose kinda scrunches up cutely and, I swear to god Hunk, I had a heart attack. I fucking tripped over my own feet and face planted right in front of him." Lance covers his face with his hands and relives the embarrassment. 

"Ok and then what." Lance peeks out from in between his fingers and sees Hunk staring intently. 

"Well, I looked up and this guy...Kevin was his name I think? Yeah anyway, he goes 'oh a-are you okay?' and smiles a little while giving me his hand and Hunk, oh my god Hunk, I had a revelation."

"And that was...?"

"Hunk I think I'm bi. I think I like boys too. I mean this isn't the first time I've looked at a guy and had...thoughts." 

"Oh wait, I was supposed to think you were straight?" Hunk chuckles and tackles Lance, wrapping his big arms around Lance's skinny frame, fulling enclosing him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you're figuring yourself out!" 

Lance smiles warmly and sighs with relief, praying Hunk stays with him for the rest of his life. Lance needs a Mum Friend(TM) to keep him in check. 

"Ok buddy, thanks for the chat but I really have to go now," Lance jumps down but Hunk catches the tanned boy's white shirt, tugging eagerly. 

"Before you go, just a quick question," Hunk tilts his head, his body leaning to the same side, "no normal human being would go up to a stranger to 'cheer them up', so I'm assuming you know this...Kevin dude?" Hunk gives a knowing smile and Lance blushes intensely.

"W-Well yeah, I mean we're in the same classes so I thought it'd be nice to make some new friends." Lance jumps down grabbing his green jacket as he watches Hunk shuffle down the ladder.

"You really are in a rush! Where you off to?" Hunk lands with a thud and picks up the cookbook from the carpeted floor. 

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Lance shoves his phone, keys and wallet into the seemingly infinite amount of pockets on his jacket, "I've joined the Help-a-Grandma program! It's the first-day meeting Momo, don't wanna be late!" 

"Alright, have fun and be safe! Grandma's won't hesitate to feed you till you beg for mercy!" Hunk waves Lance away laughing loudly. 

It has been a good day. 

 

* * * 

 

Tanned skin glistens in the spring sun, sweat trickling down a smooth neck. Lance lazily walks towards the white picket fence guarding a green hedge and brick house. The gate squeaks in a welcome as Lance's feet patter softly against a cobblestone path, silver birch trees creating a cacophony of dapple. The bleak concrete steps lead onto a wooden porch, it's surface shining like polished marble. 

"Wow," Lance stops at the screen door and peers insides, "what a beautiful home." 

A small hallway opens up to a large room, from what Lance can see anyway. 

"Um...Mrs. Momo? Are you home?" Lance stands back and raps on the metal frame. Shuffling sounds creeps its way down the hallway followed but a short figure with short fluffy hair. 

"Keith? dare ga?" A strong voice rings out and the figure comes closer, shifting their glasses that frame a full face, almond-shaped eyes the colour of dark chocolate staring at lance intently. 

"Hi, Mrs Momo? I'm Lance Mcclain, from the program? I'll be with you for the rest of this year-"

"Oh! Oh my, well aren't you a handsome boy!" The old lady cuts in and takes a boney hand to her mouth and chuckles cheekily. Lance blushes lightly and scratches the back of his head. 

"Aw Mrs Momo, you're too kind. And can I just say you're looking equally beautiful." Lance gives Momo his signature finger guns who then open the screen door for Lance to come in.

"No need for the formalities Lancey Lance, come in!" The older woman turns her back to Lance and leads him down the bright hallway, white doors blending into white walls, their silver handles glinting even in the shadows. Colourful picture frames disturb the pale scheme of the house and Lance, not bothering to study the families, quickens his pace, his long legs striding gracefully.

Momo's grey hair is tamed into a neat, curly bob, pearl studs sparkling on her earlobes. She sports a pair of grey leggings, a thick purple stripe running down her legs. A matching purple jumper hangs loosely around her body, '#1 memer' decorating the back in bold, white lettering.

"Like my jumper? My grandson gave it to me. Bless." Momo turns her head and smirks. 

"What have I gotten myself into" mumbles Lance, a wide smile plastered on his face.

The hallway spills open to a lounge-dining-kitchen room combination: a small TV near an open fireplace to the right with a green armchair centred to the TV, a brown love seat beside it. To the left is a rectangular mahogany table, four red-cushioned chairs tucked in neatly, gold trimming lining the legs. The Kitchen was an open plan with an island in the middle, seated right next to the dining table. The walls in here were cream-coloured, a blue-tiled back-splash reflecting the silverware in the kitchen. 

"Wow Momo, this is a very unique house!" Lance stands awkwardly in the middle of the three sections while Momo shuffles towards the fridge.

"Yes I know, so ugly, too many colours, but I'm too old to care." Lance is stunned but laughs nervously, "Sit that ass down Lance." Momo turns around before placing a hand on the fridge door and lifts an eyebrow quizzically, watching Lance pull out a chair. 

"Now, would you like something to eat?"

Lance smiles, "No ma'am." Momo throws the fridge door open while staring blankly at Lance. 

"I will force feed you until you beg."

"Oh my fucking-" Lance bursts out laughing, wishing Hunk was here to say 'I told you so' as Momo pulls out a fruit salad. Ripping the cling wrap off, she slides the bowl to Lance. "Here eat." Lance grabs the fork from the bowl and stabs a strawberry, "Wow, you're so healthy!" he says between stuffing multiple pieces of fruit into his mouth. 

"Nah, I eat chocolate for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Momo continues to prove a point by pulling a full bar of dark Cadbury chocolate from her jumper, waving it in Lance's face. "My grandson found out so he made me a fruit salad. Mind you it's the only thing he does well since wielding knives is his speciality." Momo chuckles and leans back with a sigh in her chair. 

The pair continue to talk for hours and slowly the sun begins to set, melting away the harsh summer sky for a navy ocean filled with stars.

"Gramma it's so late! I didn't even vacuum for you," Lance stand ups abruptly, pulling out his phone and checking the time, "and I missed my evening class!" He dramatically sighs placing a hand to his forehead and fake swoons. 

"Oh woe is me, what will I become without a proper education!" Momo then chimes in happily after him, "A dank memer." While shooting finger guns at Lance. 

"I suppose I can live with that." Lance walks quickly over to Momo and gives her a warm hug, leaning down to reach her height. "Thanks for the love advice too."

Momo walks Lance back to the front door stuffing chocolate bars into Lance's pockets while pushing him out into the cold night. 

"You can come back Thursday and clean while blasting this Beyonce music you speak of, so do not fret!" Momo waves him off and Lance happily waves back.

His walk to A.U was fast, a skip in his step took him all the way home. He observes the falling flower petals, like snow in winter and the sting of the street lamps creating spotlights on the road. Lance couldn't wait to tell Hunk about the wonderful old Japanese lady who spoke of memes and cats.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this out because it's been stored on my computer for a whole damn year and I need an excuse to continue writing it. Though my writing style has changed and improved, I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. 
> 
> Feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or any thoughts and opinions on the chapters. Thanks xoxo


End file.
